


Leashed

by Savageseraph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, Begging, Control, Double Drabble, F/M, Guards, Imprisonment, Magic, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Submission, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntsman isn’t sure who he hates more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leashed

When he hears the sound of steel on steel coming from the corridor, the Hunstman smiles. He has been forbidden to take a blade to his own throat, to spill out his life in order to slip the Queen’s leash. Whenever he has tried, his hand starts to shake. His fingers twitch, and the blade tumbles from his grip. Once he thought he’d impale himself on a pike. He wrenched his back badly enough he felt the pain of twisting aside at the last moment for weeks.

He resents this loss of freedom as much as he resents the Queen’s commands to come to her aching and aroused, to pleasure her until she sprawls on silk sheets sweaty and sated, to beg for his own release. As he pleads for her permission to pleasure himself, he is never sure who he hates more: her for forcing this submission from him or himself for not being able to resist giving into it.

The Hunstman grips his sword. Luckily, the Queen has also commanded him to guard her castle and her person, and if he is lucky, very lucky, his foe will be talented enough to best him and set him free.


End file.
